


Hello, Beautiful

by kissed



Series: jaeyong parents universe [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, jaeyong!parentsau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: Yuji is gone for soccer training so the Jung household goes out with the Parks for drinks and dancing.That sentence alone is bound to be a rollercoaster ride.





	Hello, Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> A LOT OF DIALOGUE. 
> 
> Park Yoochun/Kim Jaejoong! because they are my very first OTP of life. 
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoy <3

 

Jaehyun and Taeyong both knew when Jaejoong invited them for night out in Itaewon that something was going to go down.

You see, Jaejoong is the carefree family friend everyone has and every single thing he does is obviously going to go south but always gets away with it because of his pretty face, charming personality. But mostly because his husband Yoochun comes to save his ass just in the nick of time before he shows it to everyone in the club. Except that one time where Yoochun was a hair late and Jaejoong’s secrets were flashed and saved into their camera rolls for future blackmailing use. Some for remembrance of his foolishness but some for probably an instrument to help them relieve some tension during nights when they just can’t finish their deeds for the commoners who got lucky that night.

Jaehyun locks the door and gets in the passenger seat, Taeyong puts the car in drive and they are off to Itaewon where Jaejoong had promised them a good time because it’s always free drinks whenever they go out with the Parks that’s why Jaehyun lets Taeyong drive on the way to bar because he knows by the time this night ends Taeyong is in the back seat holding a plastic bag while Jaehyun prays his mouth won’t miss the plastic so that they wouldn’t have to deal with the vomit smell for weeks until it completely passes away. (That happened once already and Taeyong swore he wouldn’t drink that much again but he come Friday he had been in the same position, promising himself the same things) Yuji had it all on camera when Taeyong accidentally woke him up by flinging all the decorations of their home in the kitchen sink pretending he was Michael Jordan)

Jaehyun texted Jaejoong half way to Itaewon but he wasn’t responding even when they tried to call him the operator who told them that phone number could not be contacted in that moment so instead they sent Yoochun a text telling them they were about to park and a beat later Yoochun responds, I’ll come get you guys, no smiley because Yoochun isn’t the type for extras unlike Jaejoong who vomits the rainbow whenever he replies to messages.

“Have you two ever been to Trunk?” Yoochun asks while they walk to where the neon lights are loud and proud. Slightly getting crowded by the minute and he can feel Taeyong vibrating with excitement. He needs to get out of the house more, Jaehyun feels a little bad.

“I have never! Jaehyun’s been a little busy and Yuji is just all over the place, puberty and stuff,” Yoochun holds his belly as his spine bends backwards, laughing so hard at Taeyong’s domestic life and Jaehyun can’t help but chime in because he realizes that this is what they have become, they have become full blown domestic parents who don’t know how to party anymore. He thinks Yuji has drank more alcohol than both of them combined in the past few months.

“I think Yuji has drank more alcohol than us combined, Yoochun hyung,” Taeyong echoes Jaehyun's thoughts to Yoochun and they all laugh again, Yoochun’s large hand around Taeyong's shoulders and reassuring grin tells him that he’s not going to go home with a straight walk if that’s the last thing the Parks need to do.

  
“TAEYONG-AAAAAAA,” Jaejoong, for his size and age, glomps Taeyong’s smaller frame, flings him around while the two other men take their seat and as soon as their asses felt the hard wooden base of the chairs Yoochun flags down the waitress for _four shots of Tequila please._

“Jaehyun-ssi,” it’s a running joke between the four of them that Jaejoong transforms into a gentleman when he’s talking to Jaehyun simply because the first time he met him was in Taeyong’s sister’s wedding and he looked so dignified and expensive that he got all shy especially when Taeyong had already hyped Jaejoong up of how much perfect Jaehyun had in his bones which intimidated Jaejoong more. Even when he wasn’t even that bad himself.

“Jaejoong-ssi,” Jaehyun, like a gentleman, always returns the nice greeting with a smile and bursts into laughter then finally giving Jaejoong a hug.

And as soon as the pleasantries were over, Yoochun slides the shots to each of their owners and asked them to get it down for God’s sake.

“To not having rampaging teens,” Yoochun raises his shot glass.

“To friendship!!” Jaejoong raises his.

“To Father’s Day off,” Taeyong almost downs his but Jaehyun stops him in time.

“To all of you,” Jaehyun says a little less loud like the others, paired with a radiant blush across his cheeks. They down the shots as fast as they could and asked the waitress for a bottle instead of small stupid shots that would cost them much more money than they’re supposed to spend.

After two bottles of Tequila, Yoochun is on his phone, probably something about his business that he shouldn’t be paying any attention to but Jaejoong has gotten around and about, holding the bottle and pouring it straight to people’s mouths who have made the bad decision of walking right past their table. People come in and out like wildfire, like their table is fucking booth for free alcohol (it actually is) and it's hyping up Taeyong more and more, he’s taking more shots of Tequila and chasing it down with some kind of fruity cocktail the other table across them had sent to him. (Jaehyun takes the first sip and thanks the guy who sent the cocktail to Taeyong while winking. Yoochun was half ready to settle things in the parking lot just in case the guy goes ballistic, but the guy was a good sport and just raised his glass in the air with a smile)

“I need a smoke. I’m going out, Jaehyun? Wanna come with?” Yoochun, who has his cigarette pack and cellphone smooshed together wit one of his large hand, kicks his seat back using the back of his knees, stands up and goes towards the exit where they could smoke in peace.

Yoochun opens the pack and gets a stick out with his mouth, he lightly bites the stick and let’s it live for a moment between his teeth before offering one to Jaehyun who turns him down faster than he could offer the cancer stick.

“You know I don’t smoke, hyung,” he says but he just stands there, not looking confused but looking rather relaxed even when they’re at the back alley of the bar where their significant others (who are downright crazy) were left alone to fend for themselves from the evil forces of the world. Jaehyun doesn’t smoke but the way Yoochun holds his stick up to his thick bottom lip and how he inhales deeply and then releases it out like he’s letting out all his inhibitions and worries with just one exhale of cigarette smoke, baffles and puts Jaehyun into a calming place where he can just live like he has no responsibilities.

"You sure it's a good idea to leave those two?" Jaehyun asks, half worried about the two getting molested or date raped. Yoochun just shrugs his shoulders and inhales a good deal of his smoke then letting out a small chuckle.

“You took those jokesters well earlier. If that happened three years ago, I’m sure it would have ended differently,” Yoochun half laughs with his lips still preoccupied with the cigarette while Jaehyun covers his eyes in embarrassment because he definitely knows what Yoochun is trying to say.

Yoochun and him have a very close relationship that resembles of a brotherhood that they both didn’t ask for but is very happy to have come across. Both of them are the kind of people who don’t want to go around and find things they think they’re missing, that’s Jaejoong and Taeyong’s thing, but for Yoochun and Jaehyun who have all these opportunities to go around the world and find stuff they think they need, they just don’t.

“It would have, huh,” Jaehyun chuckles, eyes flitting back and forth to the door that leads to the bar where Jaejoong and Taeyong are probably drunk off their asses. Through the years his possessive streak has gone down with everything else that he had wanted to change about himself. That almost divorce they had two years ago really was a rude awakening for the both of them and they both are trying so hard to keep things in a comfortable pace but sometimes his insides still shake when someone gives an off handed comment about Taeyong when they’re walking down the street to get coffee, or when someone passes him flyers and outrightly flirt with him like Jaehyun wasn’t there towering over Taeyong.

It also doesn’t help that Taeyong is such an accommodating fucker where he’ll play with the flirting for a few seconds before turning him down and moving on like life is the easiest thing but Jaehyun had also learned how to roll with the punches, he learned how to play along with his husband that likes to troll around people who fancy his guts.

“Calm down, tiger. Give them some time to breathe or else they’ll explode if you keep breathing down their necks,” Yoochun is halfway his cigarette stick and is getting ready to fish out another from his pack. Jaehyun thinks he really needs to cut off his Cancer encouraging vice but he’s not Jaejoong and even Jaejoong had talked to him before but he just can’t cut it.

“How do you do that though? How do you keep so calm when Jaejoong hyung is so..,” he inhales, he’s not sure if he could say it.

“Wild? Flirtatious? Frisky? You can say it Jaehyun,” Yoochun laughs full and deep like he always does when he’s caught off guard but finds it really funny. Jaehyun, on the other hand, is not laughing, he’s sweating like two rats humping in a wool sock because he’s actually being serious right now.

In a back alley. Where the cargo comes through to refill the bar..

Okay. Maybe he understands why Yoochun won't take him seriously.

“Yeah, that,” Jaehyun pouts.

Flicking away the cigarette between his fingers, the ember dies when it touches the small puddle two feet away from them. Yoochun fishes another one (this is his third) and lights it up with hands cupped to protect the fire from dying. Jaehyun waits in silence as he’s amazed at how graceful everything happens when it’s just someone lighting a cigarette.

“I haven’t told you this before. I’ve told and taught you a lot of things-”

“Most of them didn’t work, hyung,” Jaehyun interjects and Yoochun just sneers.

“But I haven’t told you the story where I almost lost Jaejoong. I almost lost him because I was too uptight and yes, this is the part where you act surprised,” Yoochun inhales a great deal of his cigarette that him cut it in half.

“But I’ve never seen you-,”

“Well, I’m a lot older than you, kid. You’re half my age, things have happened even when you weren’t even conceptualized yet,”

Jaehyun waits and nods, thinking that Yoochun is exaggerating because he is not half his age. He's only twelve years older than him. 

“I was always jealous and angry whenever someone would cat call him, whenever some dick would show his love for Jaejoong’s face, even getting jealous of our friends who were obviously joking, I got really jealous of that too. I wanted him to be mine and he was but I was thinking of him all the time, I wanted him to do the same,”

“He put up with my anxious, insecure attitude for a long time because he loves me and I knew that but I was just really asking so much from him that at point until I came home from work, opened the bathroom door and saw him on the floor, half living, half dying because he was swimming in his own blood,”

Jaehyun has got his head down looking at his toes and then he pans his eyes towards where Yoochun’s eyes were getting red and welling up just from recalling those bad memories he’d rather not have. He doesn’t know what he would do if somehow sees Taeyong half alive on the floor of their bathroom, swimming in his own blood.

"Jaejoong has very big heart. Such a kind heart that can't process his own feelings well. And at that time, I was being huge toxic person to him that didn't make him feel he was doing everything wrong. He takes everything as his mistake when something goes wrong, he never asks for help but he's always ready to help someone out and I was about ready to do the same because I couldn't be the one that was supposed to be there for him," Yoochun sniffs and wipes the underside of his nose.

“I thought I was going to die but that was the start of me changing because I only had positive thoughts that I could save Jaejoong, he wasn’t going to die because it’s not his time yet, he’s not going to die. I never thought he would die and twelve years later, I’m still right and that was the turning point of my life. I still made it all about Jaejoong but I let him live his life like he should have,” he smiles at Jaehyun who is still looking like a deer caught in head lights. 

“I’m sorry, that was a lot to take for a smoke break. What I’m trying to say is the most cliche advice I could give you but it’s trust and believe your partner,”

A head pops out from the door that leads to the bar where Jaehyun was half anxiously looking at for the past thirty minutes they’ve been outside. It’s Jaejoong but his body is inside the bar, his face looking tipsy and red but his smile is still such a ray of sunshine that could light up an entire arena.

Jaejoong tells them to stop their bad habits and go inside because the show is about to start. Yoochun stubs his cigarette on the brick wall and grabs hold of Jaehyun’s sleeve before dragging him inside the bar. He lets him go when he gets close enough to Jaejoong, flinging his arm over his shoulder and cupping him close then kissing the top of his head.

They almost arrive at their table and Jaehyun saw Taeyong talking to a man wearing what looked like a work suit and shiny shoes that looked quite expensive, it matches with the little handkerchief that was sticking out of the front chest pocket of his suit. His hand was holding a glass half full of some dark liquid that will probably smell like gasoline.

In the small distance, Jaehyun can see how Taeyong interacts with the fellow that was clearly trying to get him to go somewhere else with him. He was smiling, engaging and he looked like he was interested but it’s the little things that Jaehyun failed to look at before when he would get all Hulk green and jealous.

The little things.

The little quirks that Taeyong makes when he’s comfortable with someone. He might be accommodating and approachable but he usually don’t let people in especially when they’re strangers. He remembers Jaejoong telling him that Taeyong took his time to warm up to Jaejoong but look at them now, stupidly in sync like fraternal twins brothers.

Taeyong may be smiling to this guy but he has his shoulders straight and winded up, feet pointed away from the guy, keeps his distance and has his fake eye smile on whenever he tells a joke. Also he keeps looking around every five seconds, waiting for one of his group members to show up and save him.

“Hey,” someone says out of nowhere and then a beat later, he’s faced with a young man that looked like he was a few years older than Yuji, spiffed up hair and beautiful grey eyes that caught Jaehyun’s own.

“Hi,” he finds himself saying and before he knows it he’s shaking hands with this young fellow who had his other hand grab hold of his wrist, ready to take him to his table where his friends are all waiting for him.

Jaehyun is looking at this man in front of him who doing all the smizing and tricks of the trade he knew once before he had decided to settle down. He had it down to the tee and that impressed Jaehyun quite a bit, kids these days really mature fast. Well, at least to these kinds of things.

“So are you with anyone here? My table’s up there. It’s my sister’s birthday, come join us,” the invitation slides off his mouth like inviting a complete stranger to their party was absolutely normal. Jaehyun smiles at the younger man who still had his soft hands wrapped around Jaehyun’s wrist like a lover celebrating their fifteenth day as a couple.

He looks around for a bit and he can’t see Yoochun or Jaejoong in the area where a few seconds ago they were just in front of him, Jaehyun knows he looks like a person asking for help in the middle of the shark infested waters and he’s drowning right now, waiting to die any moment because the shark has pierced the one and only life saving device he was holding onto.

“Hey hon, finally found you!” Taeyong slivers his arms behind him and yells it into his year because the music at 1 in the morning is hella loud. Taeyong is all lovey dovey but his voice changes a bit slightly when he spots the hand on Jaehyun’s wrist.

“Hey kid, this one's mine. Shoo,” Taeyong yells over the loud music but most of the people around them have heard what he had said to this poor little child that only wanted Jaehyun’s company.

Jaehyun feels his wrist go free and he’s back into the island again where he can smell freshly grilled food with all the survivors he’s managed to survive with.

The young man falls back to his fort of people who looked all sullen and ready to cheer him up while Taeyong’s eyes follow the back of the young man who has his shoulders slumped a little as he walks back to his team.

Taeyong twirls Jaehyun so that they could be face to face inside this dark, sweaty and immensely loud club where everyone was only trying to have a good time. Jaehyun’s lips are inches apart from the tip of Taeyong’s nose and he smiles at his husband because he can see with the limited light that shone on Taeyong’s face, the red spots along his eyes and nose that he only gets whenever he’s throwing a tantrum.

“Why do you have that face,” Jaehyun says directly into Taeyong’s ears. Arms slinking to Taeyong’s back and locking his fingers in place, chin resting onto Taeyong’s shoulders and he slowly sways them into a waltzing manner even when David Guetta is blaring into the speakers of the club.

Taeyong doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even return the embrace he’s been eternally locked into or the little kisses Jaehyun’s been showering him in between his neck and shoulders. He just stands there, throwing a temper tantrum like a child that did not get what he wanted in the toy store.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jaehyun always uses that term of endearment whenever he couldn’t get through Taeyong.

The music just keeps on pulsing through everyone’s veins unlike Jaehyun who is trying to coax an angry Taeyong into his good mood again while in they’re in the middle of the dancefloor.

It takes a few songs and a few bumps of other people from left to right before Taeyong finally said something, before he finally put his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders and said something to his ear.

“You don’t know what I felt when I saw you talking to him. When I saw his hand on you, all I saw was red. All I saw was fire and you were just there, letting him burn you into a pile of ash even when I trying to save you,” Taeyong’s voice was half apologetic, half still fucking annoyed but Jaehyun’s heart has melted beyond repair.

Jaehyun is mostly known for towering over his crowd favorite husband who always seemed to be hit on by guys, girls and everything else. He was always the one who had a mean streak, the possessive kind of gene that always kept the guys at bay and all of their friends laughed at. But this, Taeyong struggling to utter words because he is downright jealous of that young man from before was something new that it shook Jaehyun too much for him to respond immediately.

“You’re a catch, Jaehyun. Stop acting like you don’t you are, but you’re my catch. And I’m yours, I want to keep it that way,” all this possessive words Taeyong is telling Jaehyun along with his piercing stare to prove his point has got him riled up and he just really wants to fucking go home and make love to every single patch of skin Lee Taeyong has for saying those words that sounded like he won the lottery or something.

“I love you,” Jaehyun could only say what he felt.

“I know,” Taeyong half smiles and kisses him. A little rougher than usual, more teeth and less tongue, more hands on the body and more grinding.

“We have to go home,” Jaehyun tells him in the middle of the kiss. They’re getting a few stares because they’re looking like they’re almost getting into a live sex show for the club.

“Now, baby, now,” and Jaehyun breaks the kiss, Taeyong chuckling as he was getting dragged into the table where Yoochun and Jaejoong were supposed to be but they were gone but the waiter told them that their friends had paid for the bill and told them to have a great night.

Then the waiter winked.

“The prettier dude told me he would come back for me if I didn’t do the wink,” the pair only cackled loud as they walked out of the bar reminding themselves to clap back tomorrow at the Park’s and take them to brunch or something.

Jaehyun is starting up the car when Taeyong suddenly slinks his hand on Jaehyun’s thigh, massaging it lightly and then carefully opens his lips to say “I love you, Jung,” he’s smiling when Jaehyun hits the break and puts the car on park before moving from his driving stance to kissing his husband on the passenger seat stance.

“And it will stay that way,” Jaehyun says before he hits the gas because Taeyong’s massaging is going to kill them both if he doesn’t stop anytime soon. Not that he wants him to stop but BEDROOM. NOW. is what’s running through his brain and he’s pretty sure that’s what’s in Taeyong’s too.

 


End file.
